The Fallen Ones: Chapter 26
Josh's P.O.V "Avan? Nick?" I gasped. They both turned towards me and Avan smiled. "Hello, Josh." Seeing Avan reminded me of the guy I failed to save. I began to cry. "Josh, don't cry." Avan told me, then trying to put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault." "It was mine!" Chazona confessed. "I'm sorry that I killed you!" She broke down into sobs. "It's okay, you're going to get us back, right?" Avan said. "No! Don't bring him back! Zeus killed me! He deserved it!" Nick shouted "Now, Nick." I told him with a serious voice. "Don't get revenge because someone had killed you. We're going to bring you both back." "Yah," Avan told Nick. "If we're going to be rescued, we're going to behave" "Right. That is why we're going to get you out of the underworld." Just then, The furies spotted us, but they didn't do anything. They retreated, and to Hades's place. After the furies retreated to Hades's palace, a dark energy emanated from above us. I could feel the aura of death. It's Hades, the god of the underworld. "Hello, demigods, and goddesses!" Hades greeted us. It's a rare occasion that Hades greeted us. Looks like they knew we were looking for the two demigods. "Lord and brother." I greeted him. "Can we take these souls back from the underworld back to the upper world?" Hades didn't hesitate. He just said "Yes, these guys will return normal once they reached the upper world." And melted through the ground. I wondered why Hades just let us took those two souls and just left. We wasted no time. We just took those two souls and grabbed a pearl from Chazona's bag and put it on the floor, and we grabbed the 2 souls and stepped on it, and everything went black. When I woke up, I was back in the forest, and I looked for my friends. They were up the same time I was awake. Luna is beside the tree, the two goddesses are together 10 meters away from me and luna. Sarah and the boys that we rescued had been 5 meters apart from Luna. Looking at the boys, they were no longer souls. They were now real bodies. In front of me, there is a warehouse. I entered it and looked around. I saw a broken furniture and a bunch of chairs lying around the room. I stepped closer to the stairs while I heard a voice saying, "Josh! Help me!" It's Sarah's voice, and she's in trouble. I sprinted upstairs as fast as I can while she continued to wail louder. Then I stopped in my tracks. Sarah didn't wail much while she's in trouble, and she usually waited for help. Suddenly, I knew what's this place is. The lair of the cyclops. I sprint down as fast as I can. One cyclops came from below and said, in perfect imitation of Sarah's voice. "It's okay Josh, I'm still alive." That gave the other cyclops to reach me. I glowed intensely bright and they cover their one eye. Unfortunately, one cyclops is using an eyeshield, so he didn't get blinded. The cyclops swiped his hands and I went flying and crashed into the wall, and I blacked out. When I woke up, I looked around, and I noticed that I was hung upside down, with silver ropes tying my hands around my back very tightly and legs and ankles tied up together. I noticed the tape gag at my mouth and below me, it's a giant pot of boiling hot water. I should have been more careful. This is the second time I got caught. The cyclops came to see me, and they took me off from above and placed me into the ground. They observed me. "A children of the titans..." One of the mused. "Very powerful indeed, but not so powerful now, are you?" They laughed. "Looks like the asi̱ménio schoiní is draining power out from him." I muffled some words and the cyclops decided to let me speak. They peeled the gag off me. "Oh, Mr Cyclops, please do not eat me." I told them. "I'm to skinny and...." Just then, the cyclops in the middle stepped forward and flinged his hands and I flew, crashing very hard to the walls. My ribs felt they are cracking. Truly no one could withstand this impact without dying if you're not a demititan or a god. The cyclops laughed. "That's what you get for messing with us." I ground my teeth, glaring at the cyclops. I tried to glow, but it seems the asi̱ménio schoiní is draining my powers little by little. The cyclops saw what I did and he slammed be against the wall again. This time the impact is greater. I heard a loud THUD and I felt my ribs broken in pieces. The cyclops studied me "What should we do with him?" The other one asked. "Lock him in the refrigerator for 2 days." They laughed, and they put me into the refrigerator, put the tape back on my mouth and locked me there. It's freezing cold in here. I could tell that it's -7 celcius. Category:The Fallen Ones Category:Chapter Page